


Anywhere For You

by distractionpie



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: Webster has a (terrible) plan, and Joe indulges his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliaaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/gifts).



> I decided to write a little piece of birthday fluff for alia, who write such good fics and was the first person I talked with in this fandom and even after a short time I already know is an absolute treasure who deserves all the OTP fics.

"...and he works at the city gallery, so he said he could get me two tickets to the opening of the special showing on Friday," Webster concludes with a grin. He is clearly satisfied to have so thoroughly charmed this oh so famous art collector Joe has never heard of, some fan who'd come to Webster's book signing and asked him for advice about how to become a writer. Normally Webster didn't have much patience for people who came to him asking for shortcuts when there was no way to become a writer other than to write, but he seemed to have made an exception for this guy. 

"He was probably trying to get into your pants," Joe grumbles. Webster never seemed to realise just how many of his fans were as interested in his body as his books, but Joe did. When they were printing the next one Joe was going to have to have a word with Web about getting his publisher to remove the photo that was included with Web's author bio, it was attracting all the wrong sorts of people to the books. 

Webster laughs, even though Joe wasn't even slightly kidding. "I told him I thought the tickets would be perfect for a date with my boyfriend, so I don’t think that's it." 

Joe doesn't agree; he's pretty sure some of Web's fans don't give a damn that he's taken, but "A date?" Joe asks, and Webster grins at him. 

Crap. 

Joe loves his boyfriend. He loves the way Webster always gets up when Joe's alarm goes off before dawn, joins him in the kitchen for sleepy breakfasts and kisses him on the way out of the door to work, even though if there's no alarm Web will sleep till noon. He loves the way Webster gets wrapped up in his writing, curling around his laptop on the couch or tapping away on his phone while they're grocery shopping so that Joe has to steer him by the sleeve or he'll crash into the displays.  He loves the way Webster throws himself into the things that's he's passionate about, is never self conscious about his ridiculous enthusiasms for sharks or Shakespeare, isn't shy about loving Joe. 

He doesn't love Webster's date choices. Oh, they aren't universally bad – Joe isn't a picky eater so it's hard to go wrong with dinner, and when they're cuddling in the back row of a movie theatre Joe doesn't mind that Webster always picks really weird things to watch. But an art gallery? That sounds more like one of the school field trips that always ended with Joe getting a month of detention for misbehaving than it does a good date. 

Webster looks so excited though. 

"You know I've got to work late this week," Joe reminds him, "Maybe you should take a friend instead. I wouldn't want you to miss it waiting for me to get back and then drive all the way across the city to the gallery." Surely Webster would have more fun taking one of his equally art-loving friends who could share his enthusiasm, than dragging Joe around. 

"No, it's fine. The show opens at 6:30, but it's not the sort of thing you have to be right on time for. And the showing isn't at the city gallery, that's just how he's getting the tickets," Webster explains, "It's at the Institute of Modern Art, so it'll only be a short drive." 

Goddamn it. _Modern_ art. This just kept getting better and better. Normal art was boring but could at least be nice to look at, but if Webster was expecting Joe to go and look at piles of garbage and find deep meanings about the nature of human existence then he was going to be disappointed. 

But then again, if Joe says no now, then Webster is still going to be disappointed. 

"As long as you don't mind being late," Joe concedes, because Webster doesn't seem open to alternatives and Joe would agree to go almost anywhere rather than outright reject a date with Webster, and Webster beams. 

Aw hell... well, if Webster is gonna spend the whole night smiling like that, then at least Joe'll have one beautiful thing to look at. 

* 

Friday comes around far too fast, the hours slipping by in a blur of work and exhaustion, and as Joe drives home he's sorely tempted to make up some excuse to skip the art showing. Only the knowledge that giving off the impression he was unwell would lead to Web staying home and worrying over him kept him from practising his fake cough. He is tired, but not tired enough to ruin the night that Webster had been increasingly giddy about all week. Joe hadn't even realised his boyfriend was such a modern art enthusiast, but this morning he'd been practically bouncing with anticipation. 

It's already past six when he gets home, and he calls out a greeting which is answered from upstairs with a yell of, "Down in a minute," and so Joe flops over on the sofa to wait. 

He's expecting Webster to come and try and nag him into a jacket and tie, as if Joe's graphic t-shirts might disturb the sensitive artists. Instead, he comes downstairs in jeans and a soft looking dark blue henley, top three buttons left open. It makes Joe want to drag him down onto the couch and cuddle up to him, settle in for a quiet evening with just the two of them.  

Instead, when Web holds out a hand Joe allows himself to be tugged back off the couch and onto his feet. "You look tired, want me to drive?" he offers, but Joe shakes his head. Webster is a okay driver, but he's too prone to distraction even under normal circumstances, never mind when his mind is clearly already  on the showing. 

The drive is as short as Web said it would be and they park a little way off and walk the last few streets up to gallery. It's a sleek building, all glass and shining metal, with people lining up on the path, and a banner hanging about the door: 

 **From** **Sunday Strips to Cinematic** **Superheroes**  

 **125 Y** **ears of Comics in America**  

Joe's jaw drops and he turns to Webster, who is busy pulling the tickets out of his wallet. 

That sneaky idiot planned this, his face is the picture of delight when he looks back over at Joe, his lips curved into a ridiculous grin, and Joe can feel his own mouth turning up to match, even as he leans in to kiss the smug look off of his boyfriend's face. 

"You really mean it about the perfect date, huh?" he says. 

"Only the best for you," Webster agrees, "Now as much as I would happy to stand here kissing you all night, I'm guessing you actually want to see the exhibits." 

Joe kisses him one more time before grabbing Webster's hand, twining their fingers together, and dragging him inside. 

 


End file.
